Futurama Wiki:Featured users
This page is a list of previously featured users and nominations for a new "Featured User". Guidelines The Featured User is awarded to members of the Futurama Wiki who have been active for more than a fortnight, or two weeks, and deserve to be recognized for their contributions. To receive the honorific title of Featured User, a user's contributions must fall into one or more of the following categories; # A major reworking of an article to bring the quality to, or past, the standards expected of well developed pages. # The creation of a page or pages that are of, or surpass, the quality expected of well developed pages. # Adding to the Futurama Wiki, a great many quality edits to pages that conform to the standards, implicit and explicit, to which we aspire. # Aiding in, or initiating him or herself, housekeeping projects, by making a significant number of edits to pages' images, categories, templates, etc. Nominations To nominate a user, place , with the numbers being, from left to right, "Support", "Neutral", and "Oppose". To vote, type: Support, Neutral, or Oppose, below the nomination, say why you vote that, and sign your name using four tildes, or ~~~~. Place your nominations under this line. ---- ScarletScarabX OK, this hasn't been done in a while but as you may know, I said no admins which leaves us with one possible candidate who has been on for a while now. Yes, ScarletScarabX. He is on almost every day with his edits. Sure, they are usually riddled with bad grammar and CAPS LOCK but his heart is in the right place. And, being non-admin, he is one of the only active candidates. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:33, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Support As per my nomination. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:33, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Neutral I admire his spirit, but I'd like to give him some more time for improvement. He knows the things he needs to work on and I have seen him trying. I know he will work very hard on his future edits. We may need to wait till the next month to nominate anyone. And that will allow scarletscarab more time. In the long run, I realize you want to nominate someone and have this be a monthly thing, so I won't oppose. -- Dhalia 16:46, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments Yes, we want it to be monthly but we have most of our main contributors as admins. We will probably have to wait until next season to get more members. Anyway, you (Dhalia) have been UOTM for a couple of moths now. Lucky. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, lol. So sorry, I don't usually look at the front page, I go right to recent changes. Silly me. We should definitely remove me then. Let's leave it blank till we figure it out. -- Dhalia 19:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Changed it to one of our top contributors who is non admin. Yes, Wikia. The welcome bot in other words. Lol. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Honestly I am honored that i was even chosen. I mean I would never think that that I was on even the nomination page I need help but wow i am honored to even be nominated thank you ScarletScarabX 21:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and congartualtions for breaking into the top 7 contributors(in terms of edit amounts). See . Solar Dragon (Talk) 04:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) i guess the images i added weren't for nothing --ScarletScarabX 11:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC Guy's it's october just make me the UOTM until Halloween and find someone else after ok? it's just better to take off wikia it makes the wiki look bad that it looks like there are no members ScarletScarabX 21:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Archives The following is a list of previously featured users. 2009 March - Joeyaa June - Solar Dragon July - Ellipses485 August - Dhalia